


I'm tired, come home.

by frustratedwriter1



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratedwriter1/pseuds/frustratedwriter1
Summary: What happens when a huge fight and denial joins forces??
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

One day, after a tiring day at the office, Sana came home with take outs for her and her someone special.

Sana shouted when she opened the door of her house and entered "Hon? I'm home."

Sana was shocked and confused because the voice she heard wasn't the voice she wanted to hear.

"Sana? I'm here in the kitchen!"

Sana was shocked to hear Momo's voice, but nonetheless she was happy someone is here so she could ask where Dahyun is.

"Hello, Momo-yah! Nice of you to drop by! Have you seen Dahyun?" Momo just looked at her and didn't answer her question, instead she just pointed to the stove as she finished cooking dinner.

"I cooked dinner for us, I'm sorry I invited myself in." Momo bowed down in front of Sana as a sign of apology.

"Hey, it's alright. Thank you for the concern! I bought take out but I can just eat this tomorrow." She raised up the take out with a smile, then walks to the refrigerator to put it in.

As Sana puts the take out inside the fridge, she's wondering why Momo won't answer her question. But she knows she'll get that by the end of dinner.

"Let's eat dinner. Come on." Sana looked at her like she was crazy. "Let's wait for Dahyun-ah, is it alright? You know she gets mad when I eat first."

"Come on, Sana. The food is getting cold." Momo seemed unfazed at what Sana said.

Sana forced herself to eat with Momo as she starts to get pissed because Momo won't answer where Dahyun is, but she knows she'll get the answer after eating.

"Thanks for the home-made dinner, Moguri! It's been too long since I've eaten real food, not just take outs."

"Sana, can we talk?" Sana sensed nervousness from Momo but she knows Momo will tell her where Dahyun is, she knows it.

Sana: Okay, but can I change first?

Momo: Sure! I'll clean up here and wait for you at the living room.

Sana: Alright. Kamsahamnida, Momoring!

Sana went upstairs to her room, she's still confused on why Momo won't tell her where Dahyun went but maybe she'll tell her when they'll talk.

She changes her clothes fast then went down to see Momo seating on the right end of the sofa. Sana went to seat at the other end.

Momo: Sana...

Sana: Please tell me where Dahyun is, Momoring. *Teary eyed*

Momo: Please let go of her, it's not healthy for you. Please.

Sana: I won't let go until I know where she is.

Momo: Sana, you know where she is, you just can't accept it. You're being in denial about the situation. Do you want me to call Nayeon-unnie and Jeongyeon-unnie to talk to you?

After mentioning about Sana being in denial, she cried and cried until she felt no more tears could come out. Momo went beside her to comfort her. When she felt Momo's hug, she cried more until she felt herself being sleepy.

Sana: Momo, I miss Dahyunnie. I miss her. I love her so much. I need her.

Momo: I know. I miss her too, so much. We just have to accept that she's gone. She's never coming back.

Sana: She will come back, Momo. I know it.

Momo sighed. She knows it will take a while for Sana to accept it.

She just looked at the altar at their back, with Dahyun's picture on top of it, and beside the picture is her urn.

Momo said to herself "Dubu, why'd you have to leave us like this? It's so sudden. We miss you, but we know Sanake misses you more. Please help her get over what happened, but not get over you." then she felt herself get sleepy, so she slept beside Sana.

A wind blew past them as they were sleeping. Little did they know Dahyun was there the whole time, listening to them, and is now engulfing them with a hug she knows they won't know or feel, but she's contented enough to know she can hug them even though they don't know it's her.

Dahyun stared at the sleeping Momo, she hugged her and she spoke.

Momo: Momo-unnie, please take care of my Sana. I know you love her, as much as I do. Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm sorry for leaving suddenly. But I give her to you because I know you will take care of her like how I did. Help her move on, but please don't forget about me. I love you, unnie.

After that, Dahyun hugged Sana and spoke to her.

Dahyun: Hi love. I miss you too. Please don't forget about me. Move on, but don't forget okay? I love you so much. Love Momo-unnie like how you love me. It's not easy, I know, it pains me to say this but I know you'll be safe with her. I'm sorry I left you suddenly. I'm sorry if I went out after we fought. I'm sorry if my last words to you were harsh, saying I hope you live without me, because I didn't know that would happen. I'm really sorry, hon. Please forgive me. I love you so much. Never ever forget that. I got to go, okay? I'll be back soon to visit you again. I love you, Minatozaki Sana. Continue on making your dreams a reality, you're gonna ba a good lawyer, I know it. I love you, my Sanake. I'll always watch you guys.

When Dahyun disappeared, both Momo and Sana woke up. Sana looked at Momo, whose face was filled with tears. She hugged her, knowing they both dreamt about Dahyun.

Momo: Sana-yah...

Sana: What Dahyun said, we shall do. You won't want the Oldest Maknae to be mad right?

They both giggled at the thought of Dahyun getting angry.

Sana sighed and thought about the dream.

'I'll do it for us, love. Wait for me there, okay?'


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward. What happened to Sana and Momo?

Years passed, 7 to be exact.

Sana is now one of the most well-known lawyers in Japan and Korea. Many are trying to get her to defend them.

After a long day of work, she comes home bringing take out from her favorite restaurant.

"Babe? I brought take out."

Sana stopped herself. She was reminded of someone, then she smiled. "You're still guiding me I see." 

"Mommy mommy!!! Take out!" Sana put the take out food on top of the dining table and took her son in her arms. "I missed you baby! What have you been up to this day?"

"Well, for one, he didn't want to take a bath. I was almost ready to call you then he took a bath after I told him I'd call you."

Sana smiled to her wife. Years passed and she still love her like it was just yesterday.

"Moguri. I told you don't use me, he'll be afraid of me." Sana pouted in front of her wife. "I'm sorry babe. He won't listen to me, only to you." Momo went to Sana and gave her a peck on the lips. "He'll listen to you tomorrow, am I right Dani?" Sana looked at her son, pleading through her eyes to listen to Momo. "Yes mimi, I'm sorry." Danni was on the verge of crying, but Momo stopped him. "No don't cry baby. I'm not mad okay? Come on, your favorite food is getting cold!"

Sana put down Dani on his chair. She gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Babe? I'll just change my clothes okay? You both can eat now. Don't wait up. I'll be quick." Sana have Momo another kiss. "Okay babe. I can wait for you. I'll feed Dani first. Oh Satang, don't forget to light a candle."

Sana smiled at Momo. When she went near the stairs, she went to the altar and lit a candle.

"Hon. It's been 7 years. We miss you. You know you could never be replaced in my heart. You'll always have a spot here, next to Momo and Dani." Sana just looked at the flame of the candle. "We named him after you. Momo wanted to honor you because if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be together. Although we hoped it wasn't through that event, but things happened." She smiled to herself.

"Dahyunnie, you know I love you always. Thank you for giving me happiness, when you were here and even though you're not." Sana started to tear up.

She suddenly felt cold, the flame was suddenly gone. "Yes hon, you did your job. Stop smirking at me, I know you. I don't know why you stayed so long but I'm thankful you stayed. You helped us. You're our foundation. We love you so much. I love you so much. Be at peace now, Dahyunnie. Check on us once in a while okay?" She smiled while crying. Another wind blew past her then it became warm. "I love you so much Dahyunnie." Sana broke down, feeling that Dahyun has now left her for real.

"I love you more, Sanake. I'm happy for you. Don't forget to mention me to Dani."

She went home, feeling peaceful now that her love of her life is now happy, contented, and has now fully moved on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sucks but if ever you've read this, thanks!!! xx

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short. I'm still not good at writing but I opted to write because creative juices were flowing.
> 
> Thank you for reading this! xx


End file.
